pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Birds Will Swooplover!
Previous Episode: Cooking Up a Bounsweet Story! Transcript Elizabeth: Ecruteak City's up ahead. Josie: Is this a festival or something? There's food stalls and tents evrywhere, but they all have cheese. Plovaby, can you go check out what's going on? Plovaby: Roger that! Plovaby flew over and saw what was happening. Random old lady: This is the Johto Cheese Festival, featuring cheese from all over the world ranging from Moomoo milk cheese to pink Woollaby Cheese. Plovaby: It's a cheese festival. Let's go see it. Elizabeth: Sure. I've never tried pink Woollaby cheese before. Josie: What's a Woollaby? Rotom got out the Pokedex entry. Rotom: Woollaby, the Lullaby Pokémon. A Fairy type, and the evolved form of Lalalamb. Listening to its lullaby can put listeners into a trance, and its pink milk is often used to make gourmet cheese. Manaphy eagerly shoves two samples of Brie into its mouth, they must have been extremely delicious. Elizabeth: You should turn yourself invisible, there's a lot of people here. Manaphy: Right. Rotom: Can I pleeassse have that cheese wedge stuffie? Princess Brook: How many stuffies does Rotom have? Elizabeth: A lot, it loves stuffed toys. My bedroom at home is filled with them, and my backpack has even more. Yes, Rotom, you may. Bounsweet: So this is what a festival is. Look, they even have cheese made with Sweet Scent. There are several Lalalamb and Miltank running around the festival, and nobody seems to care until they are being chased by a Raticate, Salazzle and Gumshoos. Princess Brook: Those three Pokémon mean Team Skull is here. Elizabeth: They're going to ruin this whole festival. Gloria: We heard everything you said, kid. Gus: How dare you insult Team Skull! We're going to get Rotom if it's the last thing we do. Elizabeth: Not in 50 billion years. She clutches Rotom in her arms and backs away from Salazzle, who is following her. Salazzle: Hand it over or I'll poison everybody at this festival. The festival goers angrily approach Elizabeth, thinking that's the only way to get Team Skull to leave. Elizabeth (to Rotom): Even if they threaten to poison everybody, I won't let them take you from me. Nobody's going to take my best friend away just to save everyone. That's not going to happen, sorry. Salazzle opens her mouth, about to use Toxic Elizabeth: It's going to use Toxic. If you have a Steel type Pokémon, bring it out now. Several Trainers call in their Steel-type Pokémon. Aiden brings out Empoleon. Rotom: I'm scared... Elizabeth: I'm right here. We have to get them away from here or everybody will be poisoned. Get ready to battle th- Rotom: Rotom Pokédex is rebooting. Rebooting.. Elizabeth: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO REBOOT RIGHT NOW?! Okay then, Dratini, use Dragon Pulse! Gus: Salazzle, use Toxic! Aiden: Empoleon, block it! Elizabeth: Stop. Salazzle's ability is Corrosion, so it'll poison Empoleon even though it's a Steel type. When they get the chance, Team Skull captures all of the Pokémon in a net, ripping Rotom from its Trainer's warm arms. Gus and Gloria are oblivious to their suffering. Rotom: ELIZABETH! Cinccino: Help! Elizabeth (whispering to her shoulder): Are you still there? Manaphy (in a whisper): I'm here. Being invisible comes in handy sometimes. Phione: We have to save them! Rotom was screaming enough the other day and I don't want a relapse. This happens way too often. Rotom uses Thunderbolt, but the net is shockproof and instead electrocutes the other Pokémon. Princess Brook: You can't do this! Let them go now. Gus: We can't do that, kid. Elizabeth is extremely angry at them for taking her friends. She is about to command Phione to use Ice Beam, but that will freeze all the captured Pokémon. Plovaby stepped in. As the Pokémon struggle and scream, Plovaby gets more and more angry. To save the Pokémon, Plovaby evolves into Swooplover and uses its newly-learned Swoop Strike to tear the net. Josie: Vanilluxe, you know what to do. Elizabeth: You too, Vanilluxe. Both: USE SHEER COLD! Gus and Gloria: We're blasting off again! (ping) Vendor: As a thanks for saving the festival, I'd like to give you two something. He gets out two Poké balls and hands one to Josie and one to Elizabeth. Elizabeth presses the button in the middle, and the swirl of red energy forms into a small pink sheep-like Pokémon with a bell around its neck. Josie does the same. Rotom: Lalalamb, the lullaby Pokémon. A Fairy type, and the pre-evolved form of Woollaby. Lalalamb's lullaby calms people and other Pokémon. Dratini: Watch out, bullies up ahead. Danny: You still babying that Rotom? Josie: Go away. Richie: No thanks. Elizabeth: Then we'll have to settle this with a battle. Del- Before they could start, Jake punches Elizabeth in the face and takes Rotom from her arms. Elizabeth: Give back my Rotom now. Richie: Sorry, no can do. Princess Brook: I knew it was too good to be true. Voice: Well done, boys Rotom screams loudly and thrashes around, only to be kicked in the face by Danny and punched under its head, badly bruising its soft plasma body. Danny: Be quiet, you stupid orange thing. Elizabeth: STOP HURTING IT AND GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW. She goes and retrieves it when she gets the chance, instantly calming it down. The three bullies rip off their casual disguises, revealing Team Skull uniforms. Everybody is shocked. Suddenly, Elizabeth and Rotom are surrounded by a Smokescreen. Elizabeth: What's happening? Josie: Unfezant, use Gust and blow the smoke away. Elizabeth feels somebody pulling Rotom out of her arms, and two screams can be heard. When the smoke is blown away, a helicopter is flying away with a cage containing Rotom, who is screaming. Major events *Josie's Plovaby is revealed to have learned Swoop Strike. *Elizabeth's Vanilluxe is revealed to have learned Water Pulse. *Josie's Plovaby evolves into Swooplover, and learns Flying Press. *Josie receives a Lalalamb as a gift from Vendor. *Elizabeth receives a Lalalamb as a gift from Vendor. *Gus's Salandit is revealed to have evolved into Salazzle. *Princess Brook's Dewott evolves into Samurott. *Gus and Gloria are killed by Samurott's Megahorn, and Josie releases Salazzle, Aiden releases Gumshoos, Brook releases Raticate. *The bullies, Danny, Jake and Richie get turned into Pokémon as punishment by Arceus requested by Josie, Jake turns into Joltik, Richard turns into Buizel, and Danny turns into Pancham. *Josie captures the Pancham. *Aiden captures the Joltik. *Brook captures the Buizel. Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Dratini (Elizabeth's) * Castform (Elizabeth's) * Vanilluxe (Elizabeth's) * Bounsweet (Elizabeth's) * Gyumy (Elizabeth's; Posie) * Cinccino (Josie's) * Plovaby (Josie's; evolves) * Swooplover (Josie's; newly evolved) * Pancham (Josie's; new) * Vanilluxe (Josie's) * Unfezant (Josie's) * Raticate (Gus's; Alola Form; released) * Gumshoos (Gloria's; released) * Salazzle (Gus's; released) * Dewott (Princess Brook's) * Vaporeon (Princess Brook's) * Buizel (Princess Brook's; new) * Froslass (Aiden's) * Joltik (Aiden's; new) * Lalalamb (multiple; Vendor's; one given to Josie and one given to Elizabeth) * Lalalamb (Elizabeth's; new; given to by Vendor) * Lalalamb (Josie's; new; given to by Vendor) * Woollaby (Trainer's) * Lalalamb (multiple; Trainer's) * Miltank (multiple; Trainer's) * Mawile (Trainer's) * Empoleon (Aiden's) * Aron (Trainer's)